Funkcja kwadratowa
Słowem wstępu- jest 23:23, sobota wieczór, a ja czytam i piszę o funkcji kwadratowej, więc mam nadzieję, że docenicie moje spi ie (oj, to znaczy ciężką pracę) i się w końcu tego nauczycie! //K mać, podręcznik poświęcił temu 86 stron wyjaśnień. Boże dopomóż! Należy pamiętać, że funkcja posiada coś takiego jak miejsce, a czasem nawet miejsca (mają rozmach sk y) zerowe. Owe miejsca określamy również mianem "rozwiązaniami równania" czy "pierwiastkami trójmianu kwadratowego" (chuj go wie, co to znaczy, ważne, że obowiązuje). Co prawda nawet pośród funkcji istnieją takie sp nki, które nie mają nawet miejsc zerowych, ale o tym później. Funkcja kwadratowa ma postać paraboli. Parabola to taki łuk, jednak w nikogo z niego nie strzelisz, ani nie wyrwiesz na niego żadnej laski (wierz mi, próbowałem). Jednak ten łuk jest specjalny (jak ja lub Ty) i zamiast cięciwy ma nieskończone ramiona. Czemu? Tego nie wiem, ogólnie rzecz biorąc matematyka to taki dom skonstruowany przez pijanego architekta- niby stoi, ale nikt nie wie dlaczego. Przedstawiamy ją w 3 postaciach: * Postać ogólna: f_{(x)}= ax^2+bx+c ; gdzie f_{(x)}=y Nic z tego nie rozumiesz? Pozwól, że Ci, pierdoło zawszona, wyjaśnię. Literki x, y odpowiadają kolejno położeniu punktu należącego do funkcji względem osi OX i OY . Te a, b oraz c wcale nie są wynikami braku snu. Są to tak zwane współczynniki funkcji kwadratowej, które są ważniejsze niżby się mogło zdawać. Należą one do rzeczywistych, poza a ta mała, atencyjna k a nie może równać się 0. Pytacie czemu? Odpowiedź jest prosta (tu tkwi podpowiedź), jeśli parametr a=0 , to w funkcji nie będzie żadnego kwadratu i zamiast paraboli będziemy mieli prostą. Od parametru a zależy również wygląd paraboli. Jeśli a<0 , to parabola ma ramiona skierowane do dołu, analogicznie, dla a>0 ramiona są skierowane ku górze. Straszne trucie dupy, nie? * Postać kanoniczna: f_{(x)}= a(x-p)^2+q Masakra, kolejne literki. Pamiętacie, jak mówiłem, że współczynniki to taka cicha woda? No właśnie bez tych głupich literek (o których uczyliśmy się w przedszkolu) nie obliczymy p i q , te nowe współczynniki określają położenie wierzchołka funkcji (tej części, która nie jest ramionami) na osi współrzędnych: p=x , a q=y . Obliczamy je dość łatwo (żartuję ponad połowa z was tego nie ogarnie i pójdzie na humana): p= -b/2a , a q= -b-4ac/4a . Łatwo się domyślić (o ile nie ma się autyzmu), że te dwa nowe wierzchołek w zależności od strony, w którą skierowane są ramiona funkcji, pokazuje największą lub najmniejszą wartość osiąganą przez funkcję. * Postać iloczynowa: f_{(x)}= a(x-x_{1})(x-x_{2}) lub f_{(x)}= a(x-x_{0})^2 Te x_{0}, x_{1}, x_{2} to nic innego, jak osławione na cały świat miejsca zerowe funkcji. Delta Delta to jest taki trójkącik, który został stworzony przez współpracę Boga i Illuminati, tylko po to, żebyś nie zdał. Wzór: \Delta= b^2-4ac Widać z tego, że we wzorze na q licznik możemy zastąpić deltą. Z matematycznego punktu widzenia nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, zabieg ten jedynie zwiększa czytelność i wartość estetyczną notatek. Miejsca zerowe MUSICIE '''wiedzieć, że miejsce zerowe jest to miejsce, w którym wykres funkcji przecina się z osią OX . -Jeśli \Delta > 0 , to funkcja posiada 2 miejsca zerowe: x_{1}, x_{2} - w tym przypadku miejsca zerowe znajdują się na ramionach funkcji; -Jeśli \Delta = 0 , to funkcja posiada 1 miejsce zerowe: x_{0} - tym przypadku wierzchołek jest miejscem zerowym; -Jeśli \Delta < 0 , to funkcja nie posiada miejsc zerowych. Oczywiście musimy jakoś obliczyć wartość tych miejsc: Ilość miejsc zerowych jest w pełni zależna od wartości delty: x_{0}= \frac{-b}{2a} - jak pewnie widzicie x_{0}=p ; x_{1}= \frac{-b- \sqrt{\Delta}}{2a} ; x_{2}= \frac{-b+ \sqrt{\Delta}}{2a} . Spokojnie, te wzory to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, w większości zadań potrzebne będzie również ustalenie dziedziny funkcji poprzez rozmaite warunki i w tym miejscu trzeba będzie umieć myśleć. '''Wzory Viéte'a W dużym skrócie: "Pewnego pięknego dnia łysy s iel o nazwisku Viéte pomyślał sobie "A gdybym tak doj ał licealistom jeszcze bardziej." i myśl ciałem się stała. Licealiści otrzymali 2 wzory, które pozwalały obliczyć miejsca zerowe przy użyciu samych współczynników." x_{1} + x_{2} = \frac{-b}{a} x_{1}x_{2} = \frac{c}{a}